For you, I would move mountains
by tatp
Summary: When Creeley returns to the brothel and Bessie and a discussion of their burgeoning feelings occurs.


As I walked back into the brothel and down the hall, all I could think was, this is over and we can decide where to go from here. We. Bess and me. Finally a chance to explore these feeling that were bubbling underneath the surface. Nothing I had expected, but something I wanted. Craved. It had been so long since I felt anything. And what she made me feel was terrifying and exhilerating at the same time.

Nearing her door, I heard music. it was melancholy and sweet, just as she was. Opening the door, I stepped in and hesitated. She turned to me, and she looked just as the music sounded.

Taking off my hat, I approached her. Rounding the corner of the bed, I sat next to her. I removed my gloves, and took her hand. So soft, so small.

Then I heard the sniffle. She turned her face towards mine and I saw the tear stains on her cheeks. I had done that. My harsh words earlier had hurt her. And the thought of that, me hurting her, sent fear and shame straight through me.

"I'm so sorry Bess. What I said earlier, it wasn't true. I don't think of you in that way at all. You aren't just a whore. Not to me. But it was the only way that I could think of to protect you from Eggers-Hyde. He would have killed you as soon as look at you to make me suffer. And I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't." I was surprised at how emotional this revelation was making me.

Reaching out, I put my hand to her cheek, wiping the tears away. "Do you believe that?"

"Creeley. I know that. I knew what you were doing. And thank you for protecting me. Again. But that's not why I'm crying."

"What is it? Tell me what it is, and whatever I can do I will."

" The woman singing. She's my mother. The sheriff told me about her. He loved her. But he was married. And they wanted me, but couldn't see a way to keep me. I've harbored all this hate towards them both, based on a lie. All this time, wasted. I don't want to do that anymore."

Moving even closer to me, she turned her beautiful, luminous eyes up and gazed into my eyes.

"Creeley. I care for you. More than care. More than I have for anyone. And I am tired of not telling you."

And I felt it. A jolt, a recognition of a kindred soul. The feeling that I hadn't felt in what seemed like ages. Novel, new. But also exactly what I needed to hear.

"Bess...I know. I don't just care for you. It's more than that. So much more. I love you. I knew it a while back, but the feeling was so foreign that it took me a while to recognize it. Tell me you feel the same." I grasped her head, pulling her even closer. My lips hovering over hers, waiting.

She looked into my eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Of course I love you." Pushing forward, her lips touched mine. Softly, then a bit more, nibbling at my lips and licking at them.

I pulled away, putting my arms around her. Lifting her up, I pulled her up and onto my lap. She looked down into my face. The light framing her from behind, her hair a halo around her face, she was a vision. Beautiful, wonderful, and mine.

She smiled, then kissed me again, and this time there was nothing sweet about it.Her tongue delving into my mouth, searching, tasting. This was a call to everything I wanted, from the one person I wanted, needed.

I stood up, taking her with me. "I need to see you, Bess. Please." She never spoke, just took my hands and placed them on her hips. "OK cowboy, go on. You want me?"

"God yes." Pulling the lace at the back, I eased the dress down over her shoulders, then past hips until it hit the floor in a pool. She was left in her bloomers and a see through chemise.

Stepping back, I shrugged out of my jacket, and dropped the holster on top of it. Then I pulled her back, her bottom cradled firmly against my hips. Running my hands up her sides, I cupped both her breasts, dropping kisses on the side of her neck and face. Running both thumbs over her nipples, I felt them tighten, then felt her shudder.

Somehow she worked her hand back and between us, and took a firm hold of me. I sucked in a breath, and dropped my hands. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She giggled. "You aren't the only one that can have fun." Turning, she grabs my belt, which she unbuckled. She then pushed my pants and underwear down my legs. Kicking out of my boots and the pants, I unbutton my vest and shirt indifferently dropping them in a heap.

And then the smile again. The smile that could make me do anything she asked. She just doesn't know it yet. She pushes me back onto the bed, then climbs over me kissing, licking and biting her way down my chest. I will my body to stay still, but my hands cannot help but roam down her back. Then, feather light flicks of her tongue over the length of me accompanied by a low moan from her, right before he mouth engulfs the length of me and begins to suck.

"Dear god. Bess...," My breath stuttered from my chest, and my hands found her head and craddled it. But I could not hold on for much longer, so I hauled her up and rolled her under me.

Impatiently I pulled her chemise over her head, and her bloomers off her soft and shapely legs.

I followed the same routine she did, kissing down to her center. Then I was on her, kissing and licking at her, sucking her clit into my mouth. And Bess, bless her, screamed her pleasure to the heavens, then came hard.

Pulling myself back up, I leaned over her, waiting for her to open her eyes. And when she did, I saw everything I needed to. Satisfaction, trust, and lust. And this was different. This wasn't a chore, her job. This was joy, and need. And I was here to provide it and more.

"Creeley, kiss me." she whispered. And this time when she looked at me, she never looked away. Just reached her arms out to me. I went into them willingly, kissing her with all the passion within me, feeling her reciprocate.

"Creeley, I need you now." She shifted her hips, letting her legs fall open.

"Whatever you want. For as long as you'll have me. This is real for me Bess. All I want is to keep you safe, love you, and to have you love me back." my voice was low, earnest. Nothing I was used to hearing, let alone say.

"All I've done was for you. Moved mountains for you. I've never cared for anyone enough to even bother. So yes, I will. I do love you. Now since that's established, can we get down to the urgent need of you I have?"

Moving forward, I hooked one of her legs over my hip. Wrapping one arm around her middle and the other holding her up. Then, holding her gaze, I pushed slowly forward. She dropped her head to my shoulder, kissing me there.

Once fully seated inside of her, she kissed me, then started to shift her hips. Catching her rhythm, we fell into an easy sway, lulled by the rise and fall, the push and pull. And it felt like the most natural, organic thing in the world. As if she was made for me and me alone.

"Damn it Creeley. Harder. More!" her hips began to move faster, and I could tell she was chasing it, trying to catch the orgasm that was just out of reach. As for me, I was praying she made it there soon. So I flipped her underneath me, pulling one leg over my shoulder, sinking in further. A groan in tandem.

Brushing her hair from her face, I leaned down and took a nipple into my mouth, trying to regroup and stop the bunching of muscles in my back. But she was clenching, pulling me further into her body.

"Hold onto me." I rasped. She did, and I started to pound into her, whispering her name over and over again.

"Yes! Creeley...Yesssss!!!!" and she exploded, her sheath pulsing and clenching so tightly, I had no other choice than to follow, her orgasm dragging me through mine.

The room was warm, and mostly silent, save the harsh breathing of the both of us. I ran my fingers down her cheek to her neck, pulling her forward to kiss her. Lazy and easy, like we had been doing this for years.

"Bess, you ok? Still feeling good about this? About being with me?" I looked at her, her cheeks flushed and glowing. Lovely. And mine.

"Even more so. You're a good man, Creeley Turner. And now you're all mine. We were meant, you and me. How else would you have ended up here, in this town? I was waiting for you all along. And you were waiting for me. And no matter what horrors fell to you or me, it was worth it for this moment."

Taking her in my arms and easing us both down onto the mattress, I kissed her. "I couldn't agree with you more."


End file.
